Daily Journal Corporation
| industry = Publishing and Technology | founded = | founder = | hq_location = Los Angeles, California, United States | coordinates = | key_people = Charles T. Munger, Chairman Gerald Salzman, Chief Executive Officer | num_employees = 355 (as of 2018) | revenue = $37.6 million USD (FY 2010) | subsid = Journal Technologies | slogan = | website = }} Daily Journal Corporation is an American publishing company and technology company headquartered in Los Angeles, California. The Company has offices in Corona, Oakland, Riverside, Sacramento, San Diego, San Francisco, San Jose and Santa Ana in California, and in Denver, Colo., Logan, Utah, and Phoenix, Arizona. Governance The Daily Journal Corporation has been publicly traded since 1987 on the NASDAQ under DJCO. Its chairman is Charles T. Munger, who is also vice chairman of Berkshire Hathaway.Buhayar, Noah (February 11, 2014). "Munger's Daily Journal Lifts Curtain of Secrecy on Bets". Bloomberg News.Weil, Jonathan (February 12, 2014). "Buffett's Pal Munger Heads a Very Weird Company". Bloomberg View.Kraut, Daniel (January 28, 2015). "Munger Admits to Daily Journal's Material Weaknesses". Bloomberg News. J.P. Guerin is vice-chairman of the Daily Journal Corporation. Gerald L. Salzman is chief executive officer and president. Publishing Business The original newspaper, The Daily Court Journal (Los Angeles), began publication in 1888. Charles T. Munger purchased the paper in 1977 and through a series of acquisitions and organic growth built it into a group of newspapers and websites that provide information on the legal industry, real estate and general business. The Company now publishes 10 newspapers in California and Arizona. Its largest publications are the Los Angeles Daily Journal and the San Francisco Daily Journal. The Daily Journal newspapers have won numerous awards for its journalism, with the Los Angeles Press Club in 2003 noting that the Los Angeles Daily Journal was "the most award-winning newspaper in Los Angeles with the sole exception of the Los Angeles Times." ;Newspapers * Business Journal (Riverside, California) * Daily Commerce (Los Angeles, California) * The Daily Recorder (Sacramento, California) * The Daily Transcript (San Diego, California) * The Inter-City Express (Oakland, California) * Los Angeles Daily Journal (Los Angeles, California) * Orange County Reporter (Santa Ana, California) * San Francisco Daily Journal (San Francisco, California) * San Jose Post-Record (San Jose, California) * The Record Reporter (Phoenix, Arizona) ;Online * California Lawyer (San Francisco, California) Advertising and Newspaper Representative The Daily Journal's publications carry commercial advertising, and most also contain public notice advertising. Commercial advertising consists of display and classified advertising and the employment advertising marketplace. Public notice advertising consists of many types of legal notices required by law to be published in an adjudicated newspaper of general circulation, including notices of death, fictitious business names, trustee sale notices and notices of governmental hearings. The major types of public notice advertisers are real estate-related businesses and trustees, governmental agencies, attorneys and businesses or individuals filing fictitious business name statements. A fictitious business name web site, www.DBAstore.com, enables individuals to send their statements to the Company for filing and publication and another web site, www.LegalAdStore.com, enables attorneys and individuals to send probate, civil, corporate, public sale and other types of public notices to the Company. California Newspaper Service Bureau “CNSB”, a division of the Company, is a statewide newspaper representative specializing since 1934 in public notice advertising. CNSB places public notices and other forms of advertising with adjudicated newspapers of general circulation, most of which are not owned by The Daily Journal. For more information about services to government agencies, see: https://www.legaladstore.com/governmentads.pdf Many government agencies use The Daily Journal’s Internet-based advertising system, AdTech, to produce and send their notices: https://adtech.dailyjournal.com/index.cfm Technology business Journal Technologies, Inc. is a wholly owned subsidiary of the Company. It consists of the combined operations of Sustain Technologies, Inc., established in the mid-1980s and acquired by the Daily Journal Corporation in 1999; New Dawn Technologies, Inc., acquired in 2012; and ISD Technologies, Inc., acquired in 2013. Journal Technologies makes software for trial and appellate courts and agencies related to court systems, including prosecutorial agencies, public defenders, probation departments and pretrial offices, throughout the United States, Canada and Australia. Journal Technologies has distinguished itself in the market with a browser-based case management system that is a highly configurable business processing engine that is the centerpiece for document management and efiling. See also * Economy of California * List of California companies References External links * Category:1986 establishments in the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Companies listed on NASDAQ Category:Magazine publishing companies of the United States Category:Newspaper companies of the United States Category:Publishing companies based in California Category:Publishing companies established in 1986 Category:Software companies based in California Category:Technology companies based in the Greater Los Angeles Area